Adopt a Monster
Welcome ^-^ Hey ghouls! I have a couple rules. There are workers and they can make stuff, but they can't give permission. They are only permitted to make bios, new ghouls, and surprise handbags. If they give you permission, tell them to stop. Also, if you adopt something, just mark it taken. Thanks and enjoy! Workers *Kaeldradragon (Angel) *Admin146 *Animalcrossingrules6 *Blue-Ribbonz *MonsterGirl2002 Biographies BIOS: 1.Jamie Jelly Parent: The Blob Age:16 KS: I love wearing flapper girl dresses. FF: I leave slime wear I sit. Pet: (your choice) FA: Shopping at the Maul PP: People who make fun of me for leaving slime. FSS: Home Ick LFSS: P.D. Fav. Color: Blue Fav. Food: Toast BFFs: (your choice) 2. Sarah Silk Parent: Arachne Age: 1700 years old KS: I dress like a 70s disco girl. FF: I have an anger issue... Pet; (your choice) FA: Making dresses out of my spider silk. PP: When I run out of silk. Then it takes me an hour to recreate some. FSS: P.D. I'm like super limber so it helps. LFSS: Home Ick. GROSS! FOOD EVERYWHERE! Fav. Color: Purple Fav. Food: Any type of bugs. BFFs: (your choice) 3. Shelina Blue Parent: The Sea Monster Age: 13 and a half K. S.: I wear shorts and halter tops. F. F: I can't swim.... Pet: (your choice) F. S. S.: Biteology. I love life! L. F. S: Drama. Mr. Where is so dramatic! F. A: Sketching. So soothing B. P. P: Lagoona. Blech F. F.: Spicy ahi tuna F. C: Lime green and neon orange Bffs: (your choice) 4. Spella Wandington Age: 17 K.S: Black dresses with a touch of purple is what I love. F.F: My spells usually messes up. Pet: (Your choice) F.A: Dancing, I love doing it. B.P.P: When people say I'm evil, I am not! F.S.S: History of the Undead, there's so much learn! L.F.S.S: Home Ick, it just doesn't work out. F.F: Spider stew. F.C: Wicked green. BFFs: (your choice) 5.- Mitsy the scientific age: 16 K S: scientific baths,jeans or shorts,cool tops and black boots F F: sometimes my experiments splode Pet: (your choice) F A: doing experiments B P P: sometimes everyone say i am crazy F S S: science i love experiments L F S S: History of Undead,i always sleep in that class F F: Hamburgers FC: neon colours BFF's: (your choice) Ghouls and Mansters bandicam 2014-02-15 14-30-33-679.jpg|Party Spider Ghoul (taken) bandicam 2014-02-15 14-31-48-385.jpg|Surfer Wolf (taken) bandicam 2014-02-15 14-32-55-794.jpg|Goth Dragon (taken) bandicam 2014-02-15 14-34-10-228.jpg|Ninja Werecat bandicam 2014-02-15 14-35-21-825.jpg|Emo Robot Ghoul (taken) bandicam 2014-02-15 14-37-52-956.jpg|Fire Ghoul (taken) bandicam 2014-02-15 14-39-52-655.jpg|Girly-girl Wolf Ghoul (taken) bandicam 2014-02-17 10-02-40-533.jpg|Cherry Cheerleader Wolf Ghoul bandicam 2014-02-17 10-05-43-987.jpg|Punk Rock Poltergeist Ghoul (taken) bandicam 2014-02-17 10-16-31-816.jpg|Cute Bubbly Plant Ghoul bandicam 2014-02-17 10-20-24-387.jpg|Ice Wolf Ghoul (taken) bandicam 2014-02-17 10-24-00-203.jpg|Fashionista Wolf Ghoul (taken) bandicam 2014-02-17 10-25-44-388.jpg|Emo Werecat Ghoul (taken) bandicam 2014-02-17 10-27-19-018.jpg|Pink Skeleton Ghoul bandicam 2014-02-17 10-29-48-269.jpg|Water Dragon Ghoul (taken) Adoptable.JPG|A sweet yet shy ghoul who likes fashion (Taken) Adoptable2.JPG|A ghoul who likes anything pink (Taken) bandicam 2014-02-17 16-50-26-632.jpg|Cutsey Pink Vampire (taken) bandicam 2014-02-17 16-52-39-654.jpg|Adorable Chinese Dragon Adoptablee.png|Ghoul who likes flappy ghoul (normie) Ask admin146 for this. Adoptable..png|Genie adoptable ask admin146 for this bandicam 2014-03-04 11-59-03-934.jpg|Candy Ghoul bandicam 2014-03-04 12-00-45-490.jpg|Minty Wolf bandicam 2014-03-04 12-02-54-113.jpg|Sexy Model Vampire (taken) bandicam 2014-03-04 12-10-02-846.jpg|Cute Summer Plant Ghoul (taken) bandicam 2014-03-04 12-13-00-954.jpg|Goldilocks Ghoul bandicam 2014-03-04 12-15-02-775.jpg|Business Robot Ghoul (taken) bandicam 2014-03-04 12-17-27-158.jpg|Summertime Gargoyle Ghoul bandicam 2014-03-04 11-55-37-724.jpg|Fluttershy Ghoul (taken) bandicam 2014-03-07 19-24-13-621.jpg|Leprechaun Ghoul bandicam 2014-03-08 17-39-35-238.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Ghoul (taken) bandicam 2014-03-09 18-38-03-233.jpg|Vampire Ghoul (from the South) Surprise Handbags surprise handbag 2.png|Handbag 1 (taken) surprise handbag 1.png|Handbag 2 (taken) Category:Adoptable